


Dark Duplicity (Kylo Ren x Reader)

by SadBoiKylo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Angst, Armitage Hux Being An Asshole, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Blood, Choking, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dubious Consent Fantasy, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Choking (Star Wars), Forced Orgasm, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Masturbation, Mommy Issues, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Armitage Hux, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Smut, Submissive Character, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Vomiting, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadBoiKylo/pseuds/SadBoiKylo
Summary: **A WORK IN PROGRESS**After you were found in a crashed tie fighter ship, you've spent day after day on Jakku, living and scavenging alongside Rey, Finn, and Poe. Joining the resistance was the only thing you had left after losing your family in an attack by the First Order. You've always been force sensitive, but never wanted to embrace it. When Rey asks you to go undercover on Starkiller Base to gather information, you feel you have no choice but to accept the challenge. Will working with Supreme Leader Kylo Ren be the key that helps the resistance finally dismantle the First Order? Or will you break under the pressure of leading a dangerous double life that not only threatens you, but the lives of your friends. And what of Kylo himself? What would he do to you if he were to figure out your little secret?  And will the way you feel about eachother complicate your objective?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. What Do You Say, Girl?

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N): This story does not follow any specific storyline from tfa, tlj, or tros. I am just writing it however I want it. I am also not a Star Wars expert so bare with me if certain things don't make sense lol. ☺️
> 
> Inspired by Kassanovella's Fix Your Attitude, but is my original story/idea and is not in any way a sequel or a copy of anyone else's work.
> 
> This is my first work of Fanfiction. Like, ever. Don't come for me. LOL 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Dammit! Fuck. I thought for sure this would be worth something."

You could faintly make out what Rey was saying to herself - as she came back into the camp frustrated, her arms full of metal trinkets and parts, the clinking and clacking sound fully waking you from a nap you didn't remember going into.

"Rey? Oh - sorry I guess I fell asleep, wow." You said, pushing yourself up off of your cot. Rey emptied her arms of the dirty trinkets, dropping them onto the table carelessly. Her robes filthy with dirt, sweat staining her face.

"I'm sorry, it's just - EVERYTHING I offer these days seems to be garbage. Not even a whole portion! We're going to have to ration this again tonight, unless the guys found something better. I doubt it though, Finn has been out with Poe all day, he's trying to teach Finn how to be a badass pilot." Rey rolled her eyes, sighed, and plopped down into one of the chairs surrounding the table. You rubbed your eyes and got up to join her, figuring that she may need some company after a seemingly difficult scavenging day.

"Jakku sucks. It's dusty, sandy, and hotter than hell. ugh. I swear I've got sand rubbing me in places it shouldn't be." You said with a chuckle, hoping to cheer her up. Rey had found you a year ago, almost unconscious in a crashed Tie fighter ship. You remember getting into it and trying to fly it by yourself, in a blinding state of adrenaline after the First Order invaded your home village, making sure to kill anyone and anything in their way. Your family being among them. You had no idea how to fly a ship, let alone a tie fighter. You only knew that you had to escape the nauseating copper smell of blood and mangled bodies, and seeing your own parent's faces blank and empty with death. Shrill screaming had made your ears ring until you wanted to dig your eardrums out of your own head. At some point, in the ship by yourself, you had decided that it was okay that you didn't know how to fly. In fact, you gave up entirely on trying. Deciding that no longer existing would be the only thing to fix the way that you felt. You crashed on purpose - or on accident, either way you knew you wanted nothing more than to disappear. The worst part wasn't even that your parents lost their lives, no. The worst part was realizing that if it had been you instead, you doubted that they'd care at all. Without them, you were finally free in a way. Free to find a family of your own, family that wouldn't neglect you like they did. You started to hear yourself crying out, somewhere in your mind, begging for them to see you, to give you the smallest notion that you mattered.

"Hey! Helloooo, are you okay?" Rey had her hand on your shoulder, shaking you back to this reality. It happened again - the dissociation, the playback of that projector inside your head.

"Shit I'm sorry, yea I'm alright. I just - no I'm okay." You didn't want Rey to have to keep putting up with your post-traumatic flare ups. She was a busy woman, what with scavenging AND trying to become a stronger force wielder.

Rey let out a soft sigh, and tilted her head down in an effort to meet your eyes.

"You don't have to talk about it, honestly I can't imagine what it's like." You knew that to be mostly true, since Rey had held on to believing that her parents were out there somewhere, coming back for her at any moment. That's why she refused to leave Jakku, anyway. You were fairly certain that her parents were likely to never return. That they were probably just filthy junk traders, and sold her away for drinking money. You could of course relate to that, but you never told her any of your thoughts about it. You were always too caught up in your own anyway. You let her have that hope, you even lived vicariously through it sometimes.

"Yea I'd rather just uh, shake it off. Forget it, haha. Fuck, it's hot."

You reached for your jug of water, still ice cold somehow, and chugged it, ignoring it dripping down your chin. Eager to change the subject as much as you were, Rey's eyes lit up and she grabbed your forearm in urgency.

"So, there's something I've been thinking about, and well, talking about with Poe and Finn."

"Okay, shoot." You said.

"Here's the thing. I want you to - well, WE want you to apply for a job with the First Order, on Starkiller Base. It could be anything, really. I want you to go undercover, and gather as much information on Kylo Ren as you can."

Staring at her, you wet your lips and cocked an eyebrow. Was she serious?

"hold on, wait - you want ME to do WHAT?"

"i know it seems...crazy. But, the more knowledge we have of whatever Ren has planned, the better prepared we will be. And I want you to do it because, well, you know I have to stay focused on my Jedi training. And after what happened last week in the snowstorm, it'd be far too tempting to try and flat out kill him. Feeling that lightsaber buzzing in my hands for the first time was exhilirating. No, it couldn't be one of us, I mean I've literally fought him face to face. But, he has never seen YOU."

Her face was eager, jumping at the bit for you to throw away everything else and agree with her. You couldn't deny that she was right, Kylo Ren had never seen you before, at least not that you know of. And You've never seen HIM, either. But judging by Rey's description, he sounded absolutely terrifying. Tall, dressed in all black robes, and wearing a creepy mask like Darth Vader. The thought gave you goosebumps - he was the supreme leader of the First Order, dead set on destroying the last of the Jedi and taking over the entire galaxy. How the hell were you supposed to play it cool around him? You couldn't even hold a conversation with your friends sometimes without your brain going into a downward spiral.

"Well?" Rey said, desperately trying to read your face. Giving up on waiting for your response any longer, she continued excitedly. "I will give you an earpiece. Had it made by one of the beings that works on this planet. I'll have one too, like a walkie-talkie. Here."

Rey handed you a small electronic device, about the size of a pea. There was a small light blinking on it, and you took it gently from her hand.

"You've really planned this out already, haven't you?" You said with an accusatory tone, wondering how long she'd been plotting your likely death by that evil bastard.

Rey chuckled nervously and looked down at her own hands holding the other small earpiece.

"It's - it's not like that, I don't mean to make it seem like you have to do this. I just can't think of any other way to figure out exactly what it is he is planning to do. I hope you understand, literally everything is at stake. You, me, the entire resistance, life as we know it."

Rey swallowed and blinked away her brimming tears.

"He can kill us. All of us. And I know you want something to do, something important. You could be the one thing that helps us destroy the First Order. Listen, I know you have no interest in honing your own sensitivity to the Force. But if you could just tap in to it, use it to somehow connect with Ren's mind, it could be our golden ticket."

She looked at you, lips parting with the anticipation of your answer. As much as you wanted to tell her how insane she sounded, you couldn't ignore the fact that she was fucking right. Working up close and personal with Kylo Ren, getting on his good side, and even leading him into battle with the resistance fighters only to flip the switch and blast him out of existence. It sounded terrifying. yet most of the time you'd rather kill yourself then spend another day scavenging on this crusty ass planet. So you might as well just do it.

You inhaled deep into your lungs, exhaling with a loud and heavy sigh. Meeting Rey's eyes, you let a small smile creep over your mouth.

"Alright, okay. Fine. I'll do it. Just promise to be coaching me along, you know him better than I do."

"YES, yes of course. I will be in your ear as often as I can. You can trust me."

Rey threw her arms around you, hugging you tight. You hated that you tended to be a people pleaser, because feeling her pure joy made you feel like you had done something right, that everything was okay again.

"I think i'm going to go out for a bit, get some fresh air and think about how to be a resistance spy, I guess." You said, breaking away from the hug. You stood up from the chair and grabbed your shoes, tugging them on with your clammy hands. You were nervous, and for some reason, a little bit excited. Maybe now, you'd get to feel like you mattered. Like you could BE somebody.

Rey called to you as you started out the door.

"If you see Poe and Finn out there, don't tell them anything. I will explain everything whenever they come back."

Nodding, you closed the door behind you and started walking through the sandy dunes. Your thoughts carried you away for miles, feet moving aimlessly along Jakku's hot and dusty ground. You started to think about what the hell you could try and get a job doing on Kylo Ren's base. You didn't know the first thing about aircraft, so being some kind of engineer or technician was out of the question entirely. Perhaps you could do personal assisting? Maybe keep track of employees, documents and troopers for him? Running the options through your mind made you realize just how unskilled and useless you were, or at least that's how you felt. You didn't know anything other than how to be a scavenger, following the resistance around, searching for purpose. Maybe you could even be a maid, a housekeeper? The thought made you sick to your stomach. What about medical work? I mean you could at least bandage wounds or something, or maybe just hand bandages to someone else who is more qualified to do so.

Lost in deep thought, your brain running in circles, you almost didn't hear the distant buzzing noise of a ship until the sound became suddenly deafening. Wind and sand whipped around you with the landing of the aircraft. Wiping the dirt out of your eyes, you squinted hard, trying to see who the hell was flying this thing and what the hell they wanted with you. It's probably just Finn and Poe, you thought. They probably wanted to show off, and brag about how well they can fly a ship. And you weren't in the mood. But as the door unhinged and descended to the ground, you saw a man standing at the entrance. He looked slender, and you could make out that his hair was an orange tone, perfectly combed and slicked back, clean looking. His skin pale and fair. He wore a tight fitting suit, all black, sealed and buttoned all the way up his body. His face was rigid, angular, and serious. He looked right at you, and you glared back realizing who he was. Breath hitching in your chest, your body froze in place.

"What do you think you're doing out here, rebel scum?" He spitted, nose scrunching in disgust at the sight of you.

You had to think fast, but the gears of your brain were rusted and unwilling to move. But before you knew it, you started to speak.

"If you're here for the droid I can help you find him" You said, words tumbling out of your mouth like a landslide. Was that the best you could do? Hoping he'd believe you, you stood before him, glaring at him, your mouth drier than bone. Hux softened his brow and tilted his chin upwards, surveying you up and down.

"Can you?" He replied, finally taking a step forward down the ramp of the ship.

"And why should I believe you?" He was close to your face now, his eyes never once breaking their gaze. 'Prove it."

You knew you could prove it, of course. BB-8 belonged to Poe, it would be as easy as leading Hux back to your home and just letting him inside. But you needed to fool him, needed to weave something together, and quickly.

"I wanna work with the First Order, please, sir. The droid contains the last piece of the map to Luke Skywalker. If we get our hands on it, the last of the Jedi will be destroyed once and for all." You spat out, your heart rate skyrocketing in your chest. You made sure to look him dead in the eyes, to not give away even the slightest inkling that you really, in fact, did not want to do that or want to kill Luke Skywalker.

"Hmph. Where are you from, girl? Who do you work for?" Said Hux.

"Nowhere, sir. I was only looking for somewhere to stay and take shelter. I'm a gypsy, I move around. But I've met the resistance fighters - and the girl, the one who gave Kylo Re- I mean, the Supreme Leader, his lightsaber wounds. I wa - "

"Stop." Said Hux, releasing one of his arms from behind his back and reaching out to pinch your chin with between his thumb and index finger, turning your head and examining you further.

"I'm not sure I'm inclined to believe your little story. However, Starkiller could use someone like you - lost, lonely, lacking direction. Either we can put you with the rest of the help, make you a little maid. Or, you can be taught. You can be trained to kill, to march with the First Order under under Ren's rule. What do you say, girl?" Hux pinched your chin tighter, his fingernail starting to make an imprint in your skin. Parting your lips to speak, you exhaled a slow, shaky breath and broke away from his eyes. Looking down, you fought the urge to swat his cold hand away and spit in his face. You needed to get into the base, but not like this. You were going to be badass about it, not be insulted and toyed with by a lanky, ginger haired fascist. Still, this was your chance. So you took it."

"yes, sir. You may place me wherever you see fit." You came back to his eyes, softening your own in false submission to him. If you were going to do this, you had to play your cards right.

"Very well. You will come with me. the Supreme Leader will have much to discuss with you - he will decide what to do with you upon your arrival." Said Hux, slowly dragging his thumb down your chin and finally removing it, and instead folding your arms behind your back and gripping your wrists in his hands, leading you onto his ship.


	2. You Think I'm a Monster

You spent the ride in Hux's ship silent, anxiety bubbling slowly in the pit of your stomach as the realization of what you were doing started to settle in. Rey didn't even know you were gone, and a violent wave of panic rose inside your chest. Was there important information she was going to give you before your departure? Something you were supposed to do, something that was vital to your mission? If anything you had just wanted her reassurance that you could do this, and that you would more or less be okay. Although the latter would be difficult for anyone to promise. Trying to take a deep breath into your tightened chest, you glanced toward Hux, who's face was stone cold and focused on the open galaxy in front of him. You almost opened your mouth to say something, make small talk, but your tongue refused to move. Wiping your sweaty hands on your dusty pants, you felt something hard and small in your pocket. You let out a light gasp and reached in to grab the earpiece that Rey had given you just hours earlier. You had forgotten that she had given it to you at all, or that you happened to put it in your pocket before leaving for your walk. Unsure how to properly use it, you stuck it into your ear and held your breath, listening for the slightest inkling of sound. 

No sound came out of the earpiece, causing you to feel completely and utterly alone. Then again you wondered how you would manage to talk to Rey while in the ship with Hux anyway, there would be no way to speak quietly enough without him hearing you. Giving up for the time being, you sat back and tried your best to calm down. Perhaps you would close your eyes, picture yourself somewhere else, as someone else. But before you could try to dissociate, the ship quickly descended. You watched it approach the planet you could only assume was Ilum - the location of the First Order's Starkiller Base. As the ship made a rocky landing, you kept your eyes on Hux, not wanting to move until he said so. You know, to avoid getting killed or in trouble before even getting anything done. He unbuckled his seatbelts, stood up, and turned to face you. 

"We've arrived, get up." Said Hux, tucking both hands behind his back. You obeyed, unbuckling yourself and standing up faster than you meant to. Ignoring the dizziness you felt upon standing, you made your way to the ship's exit, only to be met with Hux's hand gripping one of your own. Reacting without thinking at the sudden aggressive touch, you spun around to meet his eyes. 

"I cannot trust you yet." He said coldly, grabbing your other arm with his free hand and forcing both of your hands behind your back. In the same way that he led you onto the ship, he guided you down the descending ramp with both of your wrists gripped in his cold, long fingers. You found the touch offensive, insulting even. But you didn't dare say or do anything, you had a job to do. And you were scared for your life. Choosing to remain silent, you walked with Hux into the base, leaving the frigid and suffocating air of Ilum behind. Stormtroopers marched in organized lines around you, only turning their heads slightly to catch a glimpse at you. You suddenly felt self conscious of your appearance, and wondered what you must look like. Dusty, sandy, and clammy with nervous sweat. You made sure to look straight ahead of your path, not wanting to incite any attention. Hux remained silent still, his grip on your wrists tight and strong. After what felt like hours of walking, he led you finally to a giant and intimidating black door that was sealed shut. He reached into his pocket for what you could only guess was a key - and swiped it across the screen to the side of the door. You heard the door unlock and part in the center, both sides opening like an elevator door. In the middle of the room you saw what looked like a table, positioned upright with wrist and ankle cuffs. You had heard about this - Kylo Ren's interrogation table. The acid in your stomach bubbled and suddenly you felt like you were going to be sick. Hux led you over to the table and released your wrists. You turned to look at him, unsure if you were supposed to climb onto the contraption, or wait to be prompted to do so. 

"You will wait here. I will notify the Supreme Leader that you have arrived." Said Hux.

"Did he know I was coming? I mean, had you told him who I was? Or do i have to explain what i'm doing here? I-" Hux cut you off, raising his hand to silence your nervous babbling.

"He knows you have access to the droid. That is his most pressing concern. As for what else you might be good for, I'll have to leave that up to him." Said Hux, turning on his heel and walking towards the exit. 

"General Hux." 

Hux stopped immediately in his tracks, his voice suddenly turning from cold and assertive to shaky and unsure. 

"Supreme Leader. I was just on my way to speak with you. The girl, I told her to wait here for you." He gestured toward you, as you stood next to the torture chair, knee wiggling in an attempt to release some of your nervous energy. Kylo Ren was just outside the door, and you were about to be in this room with him, the supreme leader of the First Order, alone. 

"I could sense her, general. Step aside." What did he mean? How could he sense you? You could her his voice clearer now, though it was robotic and empty, warped by his vader-esque mask. Great, you thought to yourself. You'd have to start working under a creature in a creepy mask. As if you weren't freaked out enough by this situation. As Hux hurriedly strutted out of the room, Kylo advanced slowly inside as the door closed shut, leaving you to feel like a skittish wild rabbit cornered in a cage. Before either him or you had the chance to speak, the small electronic in your ear crackled and sputtered, causing you to raise your hand and touch it to your ear without thinking. That's when you heard a voice speaking, at first broken and muffled until becoming clear. 

"Hey! hey! Can you hear me?? Poe said General Hux found you, and took you aboard his ship. Everyone is talking about it, a wanderer on Jakku saw it happen and alerted the resistance right away. What are you doing? Are you okay? Are you on Starkiller?"

Rey's voice was urgent and excited, though tinted with worry. There was absolutely no way you could respond, not now. You had Kylo Ren looming in front of you, his emotionless mask silent and staring intently at your every move. The best idea you could muster in a matter of seconds was to just clear your throat as loud as you could without being suspicious about it and hoping the mic would pic it up. Just to let her know you could hear her, even if she kept talking on and on in your ear. It seemed to have worked. 

"OH, okay, hey! What's going on, say something, are you safe?" Said Rey, her voice still anxious in your ear. You almost wished she would just be quiet now, and realize that you literally couldn't answer her questions. Instead, you decided to say something to Kylo, thinking it might hint to Rey that you were currently unable to talk to her.

"So uh, Supreme Leader, i'm here because I want to work for the First Order." Your own voice sounded foreign to you while in front of this man, not to mention how stupid you felt for assuming you could speak first. You stood completely still, waiting for his response and hoping that Rey heard you. 

"Oh, you're with Ren, okay, gotcha. If he speaks closely enough to you, I may be able to pick up what he's saying. Don't say anything to me obviously. Just be cool and do whatever he says." Rey said, and you finally felt a sliver of relief glimmer through your body. At least you could hear eachother, and you weren't left for dead after all. 

" You are here because you possess something I need. Your personal agenda is irrelevant, and I don't need extra employees." Kylo said, his voice still warped through his black and silver mask. 

"I- yes, sir, I um, I know how to get you the droid." You said, your voice growing shakier with every new sentence that you spoke to him.

"That may be true. However, I may be able to extract what i'm after while you're here. IF you know the droid, there's a chance you've seen the map to Luke Skywalker. And you're going to give it to me." Kylo said, moving even closer towards you now. Up until now you never really noticed just how hefty and massive he was compared to you. You were only 5'4", and Kylo Ren could easily be at least 6'3". His all black ensemble made him all the more ominous and threatening along with his towering height. You swallowed hard, realizing how dry your throat had become. When he spoke to you again, his masked face was only inches away from yours.

"Lay your back against my table. place your wrists and ankles in the cuffs." He said, as flat and robotic as a computer. You glanced behind you at the interrogation table, and then back at Kylo. Hesitating, you swallowed again and started to back up.

"Don't make me force you." Said Kylo, balling his hands into fists. You could hear his leather gloves rubbing against themselves as he moved his fingers in his hands before releasing his fists to his sides. Panic rising within you, you obeyed his order with increased speed and wiggled yourself onto the upright table, placing your wrists and ankles where he told you to.

Kylo let out a slight chuckle, barely audible from behind the mask. "Good girl." He said, locking the restraints into place. Good girl, you thought. Now you really started to feel like an animal, like someones pet. Despite that, however, something inside of you faintly glimmered. Something about his praise soothed your mind in a way you couldn't quite pinpoint. Trying to ignore the feeling, you kept your face as blank as you could and remained still. 

"Now tell me, scavenger. Have you seen the map to Skywalker?" Kylo asked, sitting in front of you on the counter that jutted out from the wall. You knew you hadn't seen it, that only Rey had been able to. And to be fair you never said that you'd seen the map, only that you could lead him to the droid. You could always lie, but you knew he could see into your mind if he wanted to. 

"I haven't, Sir." You replied, choosing to tell the truth and hopefully avoid any painful intrusions from him. 

"You're lying." He said. "Don't lie to me." Kylo stood up quickly and was only inches away from your face once again. Your heart rate skyrocketed and your breath quickened, hoping he wouldn't notice your panting. 

"I-i'm not l-lying, s-sir" You sputtered, stuttering like a toddler. You were at least glad that your hands were tied down, that way he wouldn't see them trembling. You kept your eyes looking downward, afraid to stare into the black abyss of his mask. Kylo Ren took a small step back and reached out his right hand into the air towards you. Your head rapidly snapped back against the chair as your throat constricted from his invisible touch. He was using the force on you, to strangle you. Gasping for breath, you felt a sudden vibration inside your head that grew excruciating. Feeling as if your brain was being ripped to shreds inside your head, you felt a certain something inside of you, something that was able to push back. Embracing the feeling, you pulled it from the back of your mind and pushed it forward, making Kylo's face twitch in confusion and frustration underneath his mask. The invisible grip loosened, and you reeled your head forward to look at him, face reddened and glistening with sweat.

"F-fuck you." You spat. Kylo ripped from your mind with a dizzying quickness. You could hear his breathing through his mask now, loud and flustered with anger. you suddenly felt petrified by your audacity, not daring to think about the possible things he could do to you now that you had so blatantly disrespected him. 

Kylo loomed in front of you, his leather hands curling in and out of fists, chest visibly moving up and down with his breath. 

"You. You're afraid. Afraid of me, and afraid of your own ability." He said.

You couldn't say anything, all you could manage to do was breathe and glare at him. He spoke to you again, his voice becoming calmer. 

"You need a teacher. I can show you the force." Said Kylo, relaxing his shoulders and lifting his chin slightly as if he were observing you like a shiny new toy he was thinking about purchasing. 

"But first, I need that map, girl." He said, and stalked towards you in what only took just a couple strides of his tall and powerful legs. 

"I'm not lying to you, sir. I've never seen the map, nor do I care for learning the ways of the force." You said, remembering how your parents always kept you from tapping in to your force sensitivity out of fear that you might be seduced by the dark side. They were so strict and fearful, you eventually began to agree and decided to abandon the idea of becoming a force wielder. 

Kylo raised his arm and fit his large hand around your chin, pushing his fingertips into the soft spots of your cheeks. His grip was strong and tight, as he moved your face slowly from side to side. You exhaled furiously from your nostrils, the air drifting over Kylo's gloved hand. But despite all of your fear, his grip felt safe. Your mind was racing in circles now - why does a part of you enjoy the way he was rendering you helpless? 

Kylo then loosened his grip on your cheeks, slowly gliding his leather hand down your neck, then along your chest, and smoothing over your breast before pulling his hand back. Did Kylo Ren just feel you up? The combination of the thought and the lingering feeling of his large hand gliding down your chest brought on a tingling warmth in between your thighs. Feeling mortified and betrayed by your own body, you removed your eyes from Kylo's mask and chose to look down instead, blushing. You silently told yourself that this man is corrupt, destructive, malicious and deadly. And underneath that cold and soulless mask, he may be the ugliest and most revolting creature you'd ever seen. 

"I can't give you the map, but I can try and get access to the droid that you need. I'll just need some time. A-and in the meantime i'd be happy to assist in any way I can." You told him, still keeping your eyes on the floor. 

Kylo took a step back, and exhaled audibly through his mask's modulator. 

"Assist in ... any way? Is that right?" He said, cocking his head to the side.

"Yes, Supreme Leader" You replied, slowly moving your eyes back to look at him. You felt you needed to give him whatever he wanted, needed to make sure he knew you were on his side. But at the same time, a deep and irritating portion of your brain wanted his hands to touch you again. What was wrong with you? Your sudden arousal for this masked villain almost terrified you more than the fact that you were an undercover restistance fighter, lying about your intentions to the most dangerous man in the galaxy. 

"You think i'm a monster. Yet you beg to work by my side." Kylo said.

"I have nowhere I belong, sir." You said. In a way, you felt as if this was not completely dishonest. Kylo took one single stride towards you, ignoring your answer.

"I AM a monster." He said, pausing to tug at the gloves on his hands. "But you are a beauty."

Kylo pulled his leather gloves from his hands one by one, tossing them to the side. 

"Don't be afraid." He said, and lifted his hands slowly to the sides of his mask. The mouthpiece unhinged and moved forward, and Kylo removed the mask from his head. He laid it down on the floor beside him with a loud THUD and came back up to meet your eyes. You gazed at Kylo Ren - a man with jet black hair, at shoulder length, silky and thick with wavy tendrils framing his face. His eyes were reminiscent of a dark and musky honey, glimmering with the slightest of golden light. His nose long and elegant, lips full and pink. You let your lips part with awe, your eyes slowly moving down his heavily clothed body and back up to his sultry eyes. Kylo Ren was not revolting, he was not ugly, and he was no monster. Kylo Ren was beautiful, and a sickening flutter in you stomach migrated into your throat. The heat from between your legs grew only hotter, and your face grew redder. Kylo moved toward, reaching out his arms to grip the sides of the interrogation table. He hunched over enough to meet your height, and brought his lips just centimeters from your ear. You felt his plush lips grazing your flesh, prickling your skin with goosebumps and forcing your cunt to clench. You couldn't remember the last time a man made you feel this way.

Kylo let out a slow, soft breath against your ear, nipping the lobe gently. When he spoke his voice was low, husky, and quiet. 

"Join me."


End file.
